Benihime
| image = | birthdate =March 11 | age = 22 | gender = Female | height = 5’11 | weight = 160 | blood type = | hometown = | homecountry = | affiliation = Herself | previous affiliation = | occupation = Rōnin | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = | family = | rank = | classification = Samurai | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | unique = | kekkei = | tota = | mora = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = Art of the Nine Spinning Flow Sword — Crescent Moon Art of the Nine Spinning Flow Sword — Drawing Helix Eight Gates Iaidō - Hagakure Iaidō - Kurogetsu Senken - Konzen-ittai Senken - Yachiru | tools = Hamanoha Keigakusaika }} originally known as is a rouge samurai once hailing from the and a survivor of the Beast Incursion. Traveling the world she has become known for leaving trails of blood, leading to her gaining her famed moniker, Benihime. Her skill as a samurai lead to her eventually gaining the title, , due to her killing several members of the Swordsmen of the Mist. Appearance Personality History Incursion of Beasts Abilities Physical Prowess Kenjutsu Being a samurai nothing can be said about Akiko abilities without examining her utter mastery over the art of the sword, which remains the most prevalent factor in her life, influencing her decisions on a daily basis and consuming a massive quantity of her life. From the moment she could walk, she was put though grueling training in the ways of the sword. Through this training, Akiko has effectively imprinted the skills of kenjutsu into the forefront of her mind, making them as important to her as any other bodily function. They can always be called upon with minimal mental effort. In battle, her control over these weapons is flawless; she is permanently aware of the motions and positions of her blades. She was trained to the point where they function more like intuitive limbs that disembodied weapons—many have said that she is more attuned to her swords than she is to her own legs or arms, which may have a bit of truth to it. Developed though years of hard work Akiko is proficient in the ways of the samurai such as changing the shape of her swords and in the use of Iaidō. Akiko's talent in wielding a blade stems from her samurai teaching and can be qualified through her many legitimate, proven styles. Her actual repertoire, however, includes hundreds of movements that do not stem from any particular source; they exist solely due to her thousands of hours of training and her insistence in mastering every avenue of swordplay. Her skill in the ways of Iaidō allows to the quickly behead targets or cut through a group before being noticed. Akiko's prowess was further increased upon after learning the ways of the and the . While learning the ways of senjutsu, she used the spiritual and idealistic teachings of the samurai to quickly learn the ways to gather and mold the energy of nature, allowing to enter a unique sage transformation. This transformation was further compounded upon after combining and incorporating the powers of the eight gates. With the intense training during her youth, Akiko body is be to the highest degree allowing her to achieve the power in which opening one gate is on par with someone opening three, while taking less damage to her body upon opening the higher gates. Utilizing the combination of her skills, Akiko is able to produce hundreds of devastating strikes with a single sword draw or become one with her blade. Whether its fine precise cuts that with a slice she could cut a strand of hair in two without losing track of it or cleaving down building by channeling chakra and combining it with her physical force and torque of swing motion, their is little that she is incapable of doing with her sword. ~More Coming Soon~ Trivia * Behind the Scenes * was a female samurai, or onna-bugeisha, from the early Tokugawa Period in Japanese history. She lived in the mid seventeenth century. She is well known for her unique character in being one of the few female samurais of her period. She travelled extensively and created much turmoil wherever she went.